Creepypasta Little Witch Academia El Episodio Maldito Loquendo
by Shadow Bowsette
Summary: creepypasta 2019


Historia de Terror y Creepypasta de Little Witch Academia:El Episodio Maldito

narrado por mi y escrita para ustedes mis fieles seguidores y para el publico en general.

Yo (todavia) soy una fanatica de la serie de Little Witch Academia me vesti igual que Akko en el Dia de Muertos del año pasado,vi todos los capitulos, lei su manga y sus dos ovas, despues de hacer mi tarea y mis que haceres me puse a ver todos los capitulos que para mi ya estaban repetidos pero me aparecio un capitulo que jamas vi se llamaba Little Witch Academia The Life is Death un titulo que jamas habia visto, yo por curiosa lo vi, la intro todo era normal pero lo que me parecio raro que en lugar de que estubiera diciendo el titulo del capitulo me paso a la escena que solamente estaba Akko y sus amigas bien alegres en su habitación celebrando la victoria que tubieron al derrotar a un Monstruo que en la historia saldra más adelante, tenian todo refresco,un monton de dulces y una música que ponia un ambiente de una megapachanga,se ponia la musica al tope,todo iba bien hasta que se escucho una voz tenebrosa que se escucho en el pasillo del colegio,sus amigas tenian miedo no sabian que estaba pasando,cancelaron su piyamada-fiesta, se cambiaron de ropa y se pusieron el uniforme escolar y se trajieron sus varitas, decidieron entrar por el corredor por donde entro el extraño sujeto, pero vieron que el sujeto se iba por una especie de tunel o pasillo que no tiene fin,a lo largo del camino transcurrio aproximadamente unas 3 horas, estaban en una profunda oscuridad y un silencio que daba miedo,Akko y sus amigas encendieron sus varitas para ver en la oscuridad caminaron pero no tenia salida al escuchar varias respiraciones y Akko alumbro el pasillo vieron una sombra que las estaba persiguiendo,corrian como si no hubiera un mañana,vieron que la sombra ya no estaba Akko al detenerse para descansar se dio cuenta que sus dos amigas habian desaparecido,Akko con miedo y llorando dijo ¡No, no es posible que este sola sin mis amigas y no quiero morir en este lugar macabro y oscuro!, Akko con la tristeza de perder a sus amigas y valientemente caminaba en la profunda oscuridad con su varita que es la unica que reflejaba la luz, tobo iba normal hasta que las mismas sombras la perseguian, tuvo que correr como si lo persiguiera el mismisimo diablo,una sombra la alcanzo y le dieron un golpe en la cabeza,cayo inconsciente, al recobrar la conciencia vio una silueta de un extraño que tiene una capucha y Akko dijo ¿Quien eres, porque haces esto a mi y que le hicistes a mis amigas,que te hicimos para que nos hagas daño? Y el encapuchado dijo ¿No es nada personal cariño?-Lo dijo en forma burlona, Akko quiso golpearla pero el encapuchado saco un cuchillo y le dijo ¿Cuidado con ser la valiente o moriras?, Akko tuvo que resistir el enojo que tenia contra el encapuchado,despues el encapuchado desaparecio misteriosamente y volvio el silencio aterrador y con los sonidos de respiración eso hico que Akko se miara del susto, se quedo inmovil y sin darse cuenta dos sombras la agarraron de la mano la arrastraron con rumbo desconocido, la acostaron y la llevaron en una especie de ritual satanico, las sombras encendieron las velas, Akko al ver el piso manchado de sangre y de cuerpos humanos en descomposición y sin piel, tenia un simbolo satanico en medio, Akko al ver estas escenas macabras no aguanto más y vomito de forma muy realista, al ver eso me gano la sensación de movitar y vomite de la misma manera que vomitaba Akko. Akko estaba amarrada de las manos,era imposible de moverse, vio al encapuchado decidio quitarse la capucha y era Diana, Akko la vio y dijo ¿Porqué, porqué lo haces amiga?-lo dijo furiosa,Diana dijo ¿Jamas fuimos amigas solo veia que en las clases con tus amigas solo eran problematicas y estuvieron a punto de repetir el año escolar y se salvaron por su "proyecto hora feliz", me decise de tus amigas y ahora tu estas aquí sola e indefensa dando sus ultimos minutos de vida, porqué, me quiero vengar tu eres mas habil con la magia tu sabes más que yo, eres la más respetada y la más querida despues de salvar a todos los que viven en la aldea de un monstruo que amenazaba con destruir toda la aldea y el colegio y ahora nadie me conoce, nadie me habla y nadie me quiere ser mi amiga,me senti sola y por eso busque la forma de vengarme y como ya sabes de mi plan debes morir?

Akko dice ¿No lo hagas,tu eres bondadosa no harias esto, por favor detente?

Diana le responde-¿No me detendre, no despues de lo que me hicistes, por eso tienes que morir?

Diana antes tubo que quitar toda la ropa que tenia Akko y le acerco el cuchillo para rebanar pan le estaba quitando poco a poco la piel, cuando le estaba quitando la piel Diana de forma macabra con una sonrisa maligna esto es lo que dijo-¿Por fin mi venganza sera realidad,sufre,grita,llora que hoy sera la ultima noche que tendras con vida? ,Akko gritaba de dolor, le salia chorros de sangre a la hora de quitarle toda la piel excepto la cara y antes de meter el cuchillo de carnicero al corazón le dijo ¿Qué bonitos ojos tienes, lastima que ya no lo vere nunca más?-despues de decirlo la mato y Akko estaba con lagrimas en sus ojos y su sangre derramada, Diana le tapa sus ojos con dos monedas de oro que lo saco de su bolsillo.

No salieron los creditos, solo salio al final las letras ensagrientadas que decia "Este el el Final" y la pantalla de la tv se apaga de golpe .

Ahí acaba el capitulo, nunca habia visto este capitulo en mi vida, que les pasa a los creadores son dementes,en este mismo momento siento un silencio de miedo en mi habitación y en toda la casa, fui al cuarto de mis padres no habia nadie, fui al cuarto de mi hermano menor también no habia nadie, se escuchaba pasos que estaban cerca de mi, grite ¿QUIEN ERES? Y los pasos sonaban más fuertes que nunca,me seguia y corri como nunca y con miedo,fui a la zotehuela a encender el interruptor antes de hacerlo vi a la misma chica psicopata de la serie que estaba atrás de mi y me dijo ¿Silencio, no digas a nadie que vistes el capitulo perdido o de lo contrario te pasara igual que le paso a Akko?, Diana se perdio en la oscuridad, fui con miedo a mi habitación y dormi como nunca y al dia siguiente,quise ver tal capitulo en Netflix pero no encontre el capitulo con tal nombre,senti que solo era un sueño,estaba con mis padres y mi querido hermanito menor en mi casa, fui a la escuela,tube examen y las conteste bien sin problema porque estube estudiando toda la semana,estube con mis amigos en el receso,tuve un dia normal, fui al parque con mi hermanito menor, en la noche despues de cenar abri mi cuenta de facebook y como de costumbre me gusta ver noticias y de repente vi una noticia de la pagina llamada Regeneración que el titulo decia:

Chica de 18 años de edad desaparecida el dia 28 de Febrero de 2019.

01 de Marzo de 2019- Gustavo A Madero,Ciudad de México Regeneración/Sin Embargo Mx En las Redes sociales se hizo popular el #JusticiaparaGabrielaysusPadres #Justicia. Desde las 3:00 de la mañana fue la ultima vez que estaba con vida, pero no se hayo rastro de Gabirela o de sus padres, el Fiscal General de la Republica y la PGJ no hayo rastros de sangre,huellas o algo para hallar al presunto culpable, un extraño caso que jamas se vio en este inicio de sexenio y es la primera vez que no saben si fue desaparición forzada,multiple homicidio, feminicidio o asesinato a sangre fria, para la Procuraduria General de Justicia y la Fiscal General de la Republica lo justifican como un caso sin resolver.

Los familiares y los estudiantes veian a Gabriela con cara de miedo en la casa y sus amigos durante las clases,decian que una tal Diana lo miraba mediante su sombra a donde quiera que iba, aseguraba que siempre estaba ahí incluyendo en el receso sola, no se acercaba a nadie y cuando queria salir al baño sentia que esa misma sombra no la dejaba en paz,por eso la dirección de la escuela interrogaron a todas las estudiantes que tienen de nombre como Diana, al final todas las interrogadas niegan que tiene alguna relación con el caso de Gabriela y por este caso la Secretaría de Seguridad Ciudadana checaron las camaras de vigilancia del C5 de los lugares y transporte publico que iba Gabriela diariamente y de establecimientos, locales y un centro comercial y si se comprobaba el miedo que tenia ella de una persona llamada "Diana", la policia por protección tuvieron que ir varias patrullas a los lugares que iba Gaby y al final se dieron cuenta que solo era su imaginación, pero la mirada de Gabriela decia lo contrario, llego bien a su casa y a las 3:00 de la madrugada escucharon sus gritos aterradores por toda la calle y los vecinos fueron al domicilio y encontraron que no habia nadie.

Por este caso las ONG,Organización Aequarius,ONU y La Unión Europea exigen justicia por esta desaparición,exigen justicia y que se castiguen a los responsables por este caso. México esta de luto por las desapariciones y asesinatos que ocurren en este país, por eso se hara una manifestación masiva por la aparición con vida de Gabriela Dominguez y de sus padres el dia 2 de Marzo a las 3:00 p.m. desde el Angel de la Independencia hasta el Zocalo Capitalino.

El Presidente Andres Manuel Lopez Obrador y la Jefa de Gobierno Claudia Sheinbaum Gardo condenan este caso y se brindara apoyo a los familiares de Gabriela y se les brindara protección y la jefa de gobierno por este caso se incrementara la presencia de policias en rondines nocturnos permanentes a partir de mañana en todas las Calles de la CDMX.

Al final de esta edición no se han hallado al o los responsables de este caso.

Entonces me di cuenta de la advertencia que me dijo en esa noche Diana es real y esta Gabriela vio el mismo capitulo maldito y le paso lo mismo e ignoro la advertencia y pago las consecuencias por no hacerle caso, para mi sus padres y Gabriela estan muertos en ese mismo lugar en donde mato a Akko. En estos dias y los minutos que corren el episodio perdido y maldito de Little Witch Academia para mi siempre sera un misterio.


End file.
